The present application relates to an electrolytic solution containing a solvent and an electrolyte salt and a battery using the electrolytic solution.
In recent years, portable electronic devices such as combination cameras (videotape recorder), mobile phones, and notebook personal computers have been widely used, and it is strongly demanded to reduce their size and weight and to achieve their long life. Accordingly, as a power source for the portable electronic devices, a battery, in particular a light-weight secondary batter capable of providing a high energy density has been developed.
Specially, a secondary battery using insertion and extraction of lithium for charge and discharge reaction (so-called lithium ion secondary battery) or a secondary battery using precipitation and dissolution of lithium (so-called lithium metal secondary battery) is extremely prospective, since such a lithium ion secondary battery or such a lithium metal secondary battery can provide a higher energy density compared to a lead battery and a nickel cadmium battery.
In such a secondary battery, an electrolytic solution in which an electrolyte salt such as lithium hexafluorophosphate is dissolved in an ester carbonate solvent such as propylene carbonate and diethyl carbonate is widely used (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3294400). In particular, for improving the storage characteristics, the cycle characteristics and the like, an electrolytic solution containing, for example, derivative of a cyclic disulfonate or a chain disulfonate, a silane compound having a sulfonyl group, or a compound having a sulfonyl group and a silyl group is also used (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-133304, 2002-033127, 2002-359001, and 2004-281325).